


Летний дом

by Vinylacetat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед тем, как Атлас отправился с вербовщиком Дозора на Стену, с ним случилось многое.</p><p>"Whatever Satin may have done in Oldtown, he is our brother now, and he will be my squire".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летний дом

Джон отвел с лица волосы, которые трепал холодный ветер Застенья. Он стоял у самого края Стены — Атлас так близко к пропасти подойти не мог, начинала кружиться голова.

Губы трескались на морозе, холод пробирал до костей, но Атлас не очень переживал по этому поводу, пока знал, что сможет вернуться к очагу и согреть руки Джона своими. Вместо того, чтобы ждать Джона в спальне, приводя в порядок оружие или одежду, он увязался за ним на Стену, и теперь дрожал, заворачиваясь в меховой плащ. Джон проверил как дела у рекрутов и тревожным взглядом всматривался в Зачарованный лес, который казался отсюда густым и непроглядным за пеленой снегопада.

В это время Атлас смотрел на его профиль и думал, что командующий, такой решительный в важных делах, иногда до смешного непрактичен в мелочах — например, забывает высушить плащ, а потом сырое сукно покрывается коркой льда.  
Атлас неожиданно подумал: с тобой не случится ничего плохого. Я позабочусь об этом.

До Джона у него был только один мужчина. Все остальные не считались и не имели ровно никакого значения. А теперь значение имел только Джон Сноу.  
Ты на него не похож, думал Атлас. Только почти такой же цвет глаз, но такие глаза у многих в ваших суровых землях. Ты моложе, чем был он, когда мы встретились. Ты реже улыбаешься, и часто выглядишь усталым или грустным, когда думаешь, что этого никто не видит.

Джон обернулся и перехватил его взгляд.  
— Что? — спросил он, и с губ сорвалось облачко пара.  
Атлас пожал плечами.  
— До того, как я попал сюда, я совсем не видел снега.  
— И как тебе?  
— Красивый. Холодный.  
— Вот и пойдем в тепло.

Атлас спрятал улыбку под воротником. Он верил, что с Джоном не произойдет ничего плохого.  
Молния не ударяет дважды в одно и то же дерево. Семеро больше так его не накажут.

_Ты на него не похож, поэтому с тобой ничего не случится._   
_Ты на него не похож, поэтому ты останешься со мной._

 

***  
Цитрин при помощи языка умел завязывать в узел полоску кислолиста, Агат немножко играл на арфе и славился ловкими пальцами, а Малыш Клетас в двадцать с лишним лет выглядел на тринадцать и удалял воском все волосы на теле. У Атласа было обаяние и больше всего постоянных гостей.

Чаще всего ходил один мейстер, который даже немного учил его грамоте — старый и с руками в пигментных пятнах. Атласу было неприятно касаться его дряблого тела, а еще мейстер не всегда оказывался в готовности. Впрочем, он вообще редко брал Атласа тем или иным способом. Часто он просто дремал рядом. Слушая неровный, прерывающийся храп, Атлас боялся, что старик просто умрет однажды — на нем или рядом с ним. Еще мейстер смотрел влажными, грустными глазами, как будто Атлас напоминал ему кого-то из юности. Атласу трудно было представить, что этот мужчина был когда-то молодым и, кто знает, может быть, даже красивым.  
Иногда он в штуку надевал цепь из цветных колец, которую гость оставлял под рубахой, хотя и не носил мейстерских одежд, приходя в бордель. Старик смотрел, как Атлас валяет дурака, крутясь с цепью на шее перед медным зеркалом, и сухо смеялся, а потом смех переходил в кашель.

Знание букв оказалось полезным навыком. Но в целом мейстеров Атлас не очень любил. Приход мейстера в заведение всегда означал что-то скверное. Например, у кого-то из мальчиков обнаруживалась на груди и в паху россыпь мелких пятен — первый признак хвори, которой часто болели моряки, и от которой на теле вызревали мокрые папулы, а потом проваливался нос. Лекарство было, но больно уж гадкое — больного погружали в ванну с густой, похожей на смолу, жижей, от которой целыми клоками выпадали волосы. Такие вещи сильно снижали стоимость услуг, что было не по душе хозяину — он относился ко всем шлюхам сообразно тому, сколько они стоили.

К Атласу он относился хорошо. 

 

***  
Шейзара все опасались, хотя тот был, в общем-то, не злой — во всяком случае, на первый взгляд. Он не бил ни Атласа, ни других мальчиков, а еще никогда с ними не ложился. Как и с девушками из другой половины дома (вход в ту часть борделя был с соседней улицы). Собственно, никто вообще не знал, с кем и как хозяин предпочитает ложиться.

Атлас считал, что ему очень повезло, потому что был наслышан историй об управляющих, которые жестоко наказывали подопечных. Но Шейзар говорил: у нас дом радости. Он никогда не кричал и всегда добивался своего лишь парой слов, тихо сказанных на ухо. Для каждого у него находились свои слова, как будто он знал, чем напугать. Атлас видел, как после такого разговора шлюхи мгновенно трезвели и приводили себя в порядок, или, поджимая прыгающие губы, стремились доставить удовольствие неприятному гостю.  
Атласа хозяин еще ни разу как следует не пугал. Чаще всего, он бывал им доволен. 

С Атласом не случалось ничего серьезнее закономерных результатов бурного соития, которые проходят на следующий день. Тем более, на этот случай в заведении всегда были заживляющие притирания и холодные примочки. Атлас часто ощущал усталость и скуку, мечтал о том, чем займется, когда отработает свой долг, но особенно не страдал.  
Раньше он жил на другой половине дома, прислуживал и причесывал девушек. Проблем по этой части от него ждать не приходилось, потому что так сложились звезды — хозяин понял это еще раньше, чем сам Атлас понял это о себе. Красивые ткани казались интереснее, чем укрытые этими тканями женские тела. Мать умерла, когда он был еще мал, а когда Атлас подрос, у него появилась возможность самому одеться в шелка.

— Твоя мать оставила мне тебя в уплату долга, — сказал хозяин. — Ты можешь сопротивляться и говорить, что не будешь этого делать. Но прежде подумай головой. Ты хорош собой, но твои руки не приспособлены к работе. Я не буду тебя неволить, маленький строптивец мне не нужен. Поработай на меня несколько лет, и сможешь не только расплатиться по счету матери, но и собрать немного денег для себя. К двадцати ты выйдешь отсюда с мешочком драконов.  
Когда Атлас кивнул, Шейзар велел ему раздеться и подробно его осмотрел — так, как никогда не рассматривал раньше. Атлас покраснел.  
— Хорошая кожа, красивое нетронутое тело, — обронил хозяин, словно говоря сам с собой. Скорее всего, так и было. — Открой рот и высунь язык.

С тех пор Атлас научился многому. Он умел разминать усталые мышцы воинов, втирать в кожу масло, а еще очень долго обслуживать гостей ртом — от этого иногда побаливала челюсть, но в целом было неплохо. Атлас часто полоскал рот розовой водой из Хайгардена, и легкий запах роз следовал за ним везде. А лучше всего он умел улыбаться.  
В самом начале Шейзар сказал ему:  
— Улыбайся, когда отдаешься. Пусть видят, что ты счастлив. Тогда перед тобой никто не устоит.

 

***  
Никто не знал, откуда Шейзар родом, но говорили, что из-за Узкого моря. 

У него было бесстрастное лицо и кожа цвета терракоты, а длинные гладкие волосы он собирал на затылке тесьмой. Иногда хозяин натирал десны каким-то порошком, который контрабандисты привозили из Эссоса. После этого он любил поговорить. На общем языке он говорил очень правильно, но с едва заметным неуловимым акцентом далеких жарких земель. Речь была красивая, текущая ровно, как у певцов, и вводила в состояние, какое бывает, если смотришь на игру языков пламени или бегущую воду. При этом сути его слов Атлас часто не понимал, хотя и был всегда сообразителен.

Глядя на него, хозяин как-то сказал:  
— Ты настоящий летний цветок. Только таких я собираю и ценю, потому что это не несет проблем и всегда выгодно. Я видел много девочек и мальчиков для утех. Как правило, они делятся на два вида — вне зависимости от того, когда родились… И предназначены для разных видов наслаждения. Те, кому покровительствует лето, особенно хороши в любви, когда счастливы и всем довольны. Их нужно радовать, и они будут веселы, как солнечный день, и неутомимы в постели. Они всегда верят в хорошее, обладают легким нравом, и от них на душе тепло. Иметь с такими дело - приятно, потому что они служат удовольствию, которое любимо большинством — приносят счастье. А за счастье хорошо платят.

Атлас задумался. Он не понимал, как вообще может быть иначе.  
— Неужели кто-то платит за удовольствие, которое не приносит счастья?..  
— Те, кто несет печать зимы, прекрасны, когда плачут.

— Их тоже нужно радовать, чтобы перестали плакать, — предложил, расхрабрившись, Атлас.  
— Нет, — хозяин странно улыбнулся. — О, нет. Зачем им переставать. Каждый ценен именно тем, что его красит. Но у нас летний дом, и ты — один из самых ярких цветов. Правда, порой случается, что и такие цветы вянут. Становятся… зимними цветами. Это грустно, но по-своему красиво.

 

***  
Когда Атласу сравнялось семнадцать, в их дом зашел Роджер.

Северянин, понял Атлас, взглянув в эти холодного оттенка глаза, темно-русые волосы и бледную кожу. Вообще-то, Атласу нравились другие парни — высокие, веселые, которые показывают разные смешные штуки и покупают вино. Роджер был не такой, он не купил вина и шутить был не расположен. Он не делал ничего, чтобы развеселить Атласа, не пытался посадить его на колени и не обращался с ним, как с девкой. Но в его глазах, серьезных и серых, было что-то глубокое и влекущее.

Атлас не сразу понял, что это, потому что не привык к такому — то было личное, направленное только на него, желание. Клиентам нравилось любое гладкое молодое тело — Атлас, как он сам считал с молчаливого согласия хозяина, был лучше многих. Но в этом все равно не было ничего особенного. Роджер увидел его, и больше ни на кого не смотрел. Шейзар ухмыльнулся, поймав этот драгоценный блеск в глазах гостя — понял, что тот отдаст все деньги, что принес, и заломил цену. Северянин расплатился, не торгуясь, хотя наряд его был довольно прост.

Они поднялись в комнату, и все было как обычно, но когда Роджер коснулся его, Атлас забыл все свои ухватки. Роджер не приказал ему сделать это ртом, и не взял, нагнув над креслом. Вместо этого он его целовал — везде, начиная с кончиков пальцев, и, когда он дошел до низа живота, Атлас дрожал.  
Он понял, что больше всего хочет, чтобы Роджер приходил к нему снова, и бордельные обязательства тут были не при чем. Понял, что боится больше его никогда не увидеть.

А когда все закончилось, Атлас перевернулся на спину, пораженный. Оказалось, прежде он вообще не знал, что это такое — делить с кем-то постель. Это был мой первый раз, подумал Атлас. Учитывая, сколько мужчин побывало в его объятиях, мысль была странная, но чувство говорило, что так оно и есть: сейчас было не как всегда, а по-настоящему.

Просто Роджер действительно ему нравился.

 

***  
Опасения не оправдались — Роджер чувствовал то же самое, и возвращался к нему каждую неделю, пока Атлас не понял, что ждет его, как любовника. Они начинали стаскивать одежду, едва переступив порог комнаты, а потом проводили время в постели, говоря о пустых вещах, только чтобы слышать голос друг друга, и накапливая силы для еще одного раза. Атлас дурачился и смешил Роджера, потому что ему нравилось, как тот смеется. Бордель Шейзара был дорогим заведением, стены были обиты пухом и обтянуты тканью. Вообще-то, это предназначалось для того, чтобы заглушить крики и стоны, но Атлас был рад, что смех Роджера слышит только он.

Атлас забыл свой дурацкий гонор от того, что ложился даже с известными лордами, которых полагалось не узнавать и в то же время оказывать почести. Забыл, что умеет ездить на мужчине верхом, работая бедрами в прихотливом ритме, умеет остужать и нагревать рот ароматными отварами, может раздеваться под звуки арфы. Это все показалось каким-то лишним и нелепым. Его просто захватывало и тащило куда-то, а потом он мог только ловить ртом воздух и вспоминать — только что произошло нечто невероятное.

Все было прекрасно, пока однажды Роджер не сказал, уперев локти в колени и роняя голову на руки:  
— Боюсь, мы не сможем больше видеться.  
— Как?.. — Атласа подбросило на кровати.  
— У меня нет больше денег. Я не знаю, что делать.

— Это неважно, — Атлас подобрался сзади и обнял его за плечи. — Будем встречаться в городе. Я хожу на рынок за благовониями, иногда в трактир или гулять на пристань.  
— Ты… я не смогу тебе заплатить.  
— Я же сказал, это неважно.

— Ты будешь со мной просто так, без денег?.. — прозвучало недоверчиво, но с прорывающейся нотой надежды.  
— Я не могу быть с тем, кого... хочу? — слегка надменно спросил Атлас, но голос дрогнул, потому что завершающее слово он поменял в последний момент. 

Обнимая его, Атлас чувствовал, как бьются в такт их сердца.  
Он улыбался — так, как никогда не улыбался прежде. 

 

***  
Атлас не мог больше нормально работать. Его тело, которое раньше было удобной и ладной вещью, теперь принадлежало одному человеку — вместе с душой. Чтобы завестись, он представлял себе Роджера. Как спадает на его лоб прядь и колышется при мерных движениях, как скользят ладони по влажной от пота спине, как ногти оставляют розовые полосы на светлой коже. И совсем уже не связанное с постелью — его серые глаза.

Раньше за работой Атлас был подвержен внезапным приступам вдохновения, которые озаряли все штуки, которые он проделывал, наполняя их смыслом. Это ровное сияние не было направлено ни на кого лично, а словно ровно разливалось в воздухе. Удовольствие от собственного тела, не привязанное к тому, кто оказывался рядом. Со своими гостями он любовался собой, и поэтому всякий тоже им любовался.

Теперь он хотел любоваться Роджером. Движения стали деревянными, приемы — однотипными, взгляд — отсутствующим. Кое-кто из взыскательных клиентов ушел от него к Агату, а часто заходивший богатый торговец пожаловался хозяину на скуку. Расплата не пришла, и Атлас забыл обо всем.  
В комнатке над трактиром он сплетал тело с телом Роджера, отдавая ради этого накопленные за три года работы деньги, которые скрывал от Шейзара (было подозрение что хозяин знает об этой мелочи, но смотрит сквозь пальцы).

— Ты видел когда-нибудь снег? — спросил Роджер, пальцами ведя по его голому плечу.  
Атлас покачал головой.  
— Увидишь. Я обещаю. Однажды я заберу тебя туда, где снег лежит даже летом.

Атлас обнял его за шею и прижался губами к скуле. На щеках у Роджера пробивалась щетина — она была светлее волос и отдавала рыжиной.  
— Я замерзну, — улыбнулся Атлас.  
— Ты не замерзнешь, если тебя будет, кому согреть.  
Он целовал Роджера, пока не заболели губы и язык.

 

***  
После очередного похода в комнаты над кабаком он сильно задержался. В результате Шейзар послал его с мужчиной, у которого вокруг губ были пятна от дурной болезни, и из-за которого все мальчики начали жаться к стенам.

— Будешь сегодня с ним, — проронил хозяин, отведя Атласа за ширму.  
— Не надо! — взмолился тот, пряча за спину руки, чтобы не хвататься за рукав Шейзара. — У него гниль, как вы не видите! Я же потом… — он чуть было не сказал, что не хочет заболеть и очень боится, но сдержался. — Я потом работать не смогу! Кто ко мне поднимется, если меня всего обметает?  
— Ты осторожный мальчик, — мягко сказал Шейзар. — Так и быть, я помогу твоему горю.

Он протянул ему небольшую лаковую шкатулку. Открыв ее, Атлас увидел баночку с едко пахнущей мазью от заражений и длинный полупрозрачный чехольчик — не то из бычьей кишки, не то из плавательного пузыря какой-то рыбы. Такими пользовались девушки из соседней половины дома, чтобы не пить после лунный чай.  
— Он это не наденет, — покачал головой Атлас.  
— Много говоришь, — нахмурился хозяин. — Забыл, где твое место? Не наденет — дергай за шнурок. Но пока он соблюдает правила, будешь делать все, ясно? Все. Заплатил он достаточно.

От гостя шел гнилостный запах, но когда Атлас предложил ему таз для омовения, он грубо отказался. Было противно, а еще очень тревожно, потому что прежде хозяин не подвергал Атласа таким испытаниям. И все же, он мог думать только о Роджере и о том, как бы ему не навредить, если эта дрянь все-таки перекинется.

 

***  
Был ясный день, трепетали флаги на шестах и русая прядь у Роджера на лбу. Атлас смотрел на башни Цитадели. Стучали на мосту лошадиные копыта. Торговка грозила убегающим школярам-подросткам, которые своровали у нее булку и теперь, если попадутся своему архимейстеру, имели большие шансы оказаться в колодках.

Атлас подумал, что тоже может попасться. Только проступки у него были не такие, как у будущих мейстеров.

— Я больше не могу это делать, — сказал он, сжав руку Роджера.  
— Вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем, — ответил тот твердо.  
— Что тут думать?.. Я сбегу. Ты обещал, что покажешь мне снег.

Роджер долго смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
— Хорошо. В следующий раз встретимся у пристани и все обсудим. А пока — собирай вещи и будь сильным. Осталось потерпеть совсем немного.

Атлас счастливо улыбнулся. Начиналось что-то важное и большое, какая-то новая жизнь, таинственная и неизведанная. Он был взволнован, но не боялся. В доме радости он просто не успел научиться страху.  
Сборы оказались короткими — у него было не так уж много вещей.

 

***  
Первым, что он увидел, войдя в свою комнату, был разворошенный и выпотрошенный сундучок. На полу валялся гребень, доставшийся от матери. Шелк растекался по полу, как вода, и разметала рукава атласная вышитая туника. Атлас отлично знал, что в приличном месте с Роджером в таком виде будет не показаться, и готов был сменить свой наряд на грубую шерсть, но не смог бросить тунику. Ему казалось, что Роджеру она нравилась, даже если он выглядел смущенным от вида этих женственных тряпок.

— Я знаю, что случилось, — хозяин стоял над сундуком. — Не такая уж редкость. Чаще это бывает со шлюхами женского пола, чем с такими, как ты... Эти беглые девки мечтают, что их возьмут в жены. Иногда они еще при этом решают родить ребенка. А потом возвращаются, в соплях и слезах. Только вот после этого они перестают радоваться и радовать.  
Его пальцы сомкнулись на остром подбородке Атласа.

— Твоя мать была младше, чем ты сейчас, когда понесла, — тихо сказал Шейзар. — Она думала, что это что-то значит. Что это его удержит.  
Атлас дрожал.  
— Ты не знал? — поднял брови хозяин. — Теперь знаешь. Семечко от цветка летит недалеко.  
— Он… Он меня выкупит, — упрямо сказал Атлас.

— Ты хоть слышал его родовое имя? Он не сказал, а ты не догадался спросить?.. Так я и думал. Запомни, мужчины не представляются шлюхам. Судя по виду твоего северянина, он небогат. Помню, как считал монеты в ладони. Наверное, такой же ублюдок, как ты. Только кличка другая. Знаешь, как на Севере зовут бастардов?  
“Ты видел когда-нибудь снег?“, вспомнил Атлас.

Он всегда думал — или надеялся — что хозяин не жесток. Он ошибался. Разгадка манер того была в другом. Неуправляемые мучители в управлении бордельным делом не держатся — от вседозволенности у них сносит последние преграды, однажды кто-то сообщает о зверствах, и может дойти до самого лорда Хайтауэра. Другое дело — мучители скрытые, с вкрадчивой речью и спокойными движениями. Они держат все под контролем. 

— Что же… — хозяин вдруг улыбнулся. — Если он правда тебя выкупит, так тому и быть. Мне жаль будет с тобой расставаться, но это справедливый обмен. Я отдам тебя.  
Атлас перевел дыхание.  
— Но до этого времени ты будешь обслуживать гостей. И делать это так, как я скажу.

Прозвучало нехорошо.

 

***  
— Он меня не отпустит, — разрыдался Атлас. — Не отдаст деньги, которые я заработал... Или вообще пошлет убийцу, он может…  
Роджер нахмурился и взял его за плечи. Они стояли на пристани, а рядом катила волны река.  
— Сколько нужно денег? Я раздобуду. Ты не раб и не принадлежишь ему. Он вынужден будет отпустить тебя, если отдать ему долг.

Лицо Атласа посветлело. Он не умел долго печалиться.  
— Ты сделаешь это для меня?  
— Конечно. Мы будем вместе.

Слова Шейзара до сих пор звучали в ушах. Атлас понял, что действительно ничего не знает о Роджере — только вкус его кожи, вес его тела, его смех. И то, что Рождер просил верить ему. Этого было достаточно.  
Но теперь тень беспокойства тронула разум, заставив смотреть неуверенно.  
— А ничего, что я… ты знаешь. Шлюха, — он шмыгнул носом.

Роджер покачал головой.  
— Ты больше не будешь шлюхой, перешагнув в последний раз порог этого дома. Ты и теперь не шлюха — с тех пор, как решил, что хочешь быть только моим. Неважно, кем ты был в прошлом.  
— Как твое полное имя? — решился Атлас.

— Странно, что ты до сих пор не спросил, — улыбнулся Роджер. — Может быть, услышав мое имя, ты будешь разочарован.  
— Нет, никогда, — Атлас помотал головой.  
— Когда я вернусь за тобой, то скажу тебе, — пообещал Роджер. — Когда возьму тебя за руку, чтобы идти дальше вместе. Жди меня с деньгами через три дня. Я приду вечером в трактир.

В гостинице над этим трактиром Атлас впервые лег с ним в постель бесплатно, по воле сердца, так что это казалось символичным. Он подался вперед, а Роджер привлек его к себе, хотя стоял день, и на берегу они были не одни. В этом районе Староместа никого было такими вещами не удивить, но Роджер был обычно по-серному скованным на людях. Сейчас он об этом забыл.

Речные птицы кричали протяжно и отчаянно, и Атласа снова захватило ожидание волнующих перемен.

 

***  
Невнятного цвета шерстяной дублет распахнулся, и он увидел семигранный кристалл. Септон, понял Атлас, и сердце замерло. Септон в одежде мирянина. Неужели подобные ему ходят в бордели, да еще такие?..  
Он боялся этого человека. Надеть кристалл на собственную шею и покружиться перед зеркалом было бы плохой идеей.

Атлас вспомнил слова Роджера о том, что нужно просто немного потерпеть. Осталось всего два дня. Стараясь успокоить себя, он улыбнулся, но мужчина не ответил на его улыбку. Что-то угрожающее было в его глазах, в его узком безбородом лице. Атлас провел по щеке гостя пальцами — тыльной стороной ладони, бегло дотронувшись костяшками. Легкое, почти целомудренное касание, это был жест, который принадлежал Роджеру, и с тех пор Атлас больше ни с кем так не делал. Но знал, как это действует именно на суровых и жестких мужчин — молчаливый вопрос: “Ты же не обидишь меня? Не причинишь мне вреда?..” После такого глаза у них теплели.

— Грех, — сухие губы септона разомкнулись, и он отпихнул руку Атласа. — Страшный грех. А ты — скверна, грязь.  
И ударил его наотмашь.  
Атлас покачнулся и вскрикнул — скорее, от удивления, чем от боли.  
— Зачем… зачем тогда вы пришли, милорд?!..

Септон ударил его еще раз, швырнув на пол. Силы в его жилистом и сухощавом, словно сделанном из кованого железа теле было больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
— Заткнись. Ползи. Ползи по полу и проси прощения, мужеложец, размалеванная шлюха. Твой образ противен Матери и наполняет гневом Отца.

Атлас поднял голову, и септон плюнул ему в лицо. Это парализовало Атласа. Он отлично знал, как медленно сплевывают в ладонь, прежде чем растереть слюну по члену. Но тут было совсем другое — желание унизить и беспричинная неприкрытая ненависть. Атлас даже не решился утереться.  
— Не надо, — прошептал он. — Не нужно меня бить. Позвольте, я… Я затем здесь, чтобы сделать вам приятное…  
— Ты здесь из-за своих грехов, — оборвал септон. — И я тоже.

Он вытащил из поясного мешка какую-то вещь. Глаза Атласа расширились. Это была многохвостая плетка с твердой ручкой. Такими, по слухам, особенно рьяные служители Семерых бичевали себя, чтобы мысли были благочестивыми.  
— Наклонись и покажись, — потребовал гость.

Атлас, на котором не было ничего, кроме короткой шелковой накидки, всхлипнул.  
Он проделывал это неоднократно и умел красиво показать себя. Порой случалось встретить искреннее восхищение в чужих глазах, и это этого по позвоночнику бежали мурашки. Это было приятно.  
Но сейчас приятно не было.  
Стоя на четвереньках, он прогнулся, низко нагнув голову.

— Мерзость, — выплюнул септон. — Грязная яма. Сколько там побывало мужчин, которых ты сбил с пути?! Сколько выливало туда семя?.. Эту дыру надо прижечь.  
Он говорил, и его слова дышали ядом, но рука двигалась между полами бесформенных одеяний. На шее септона надулись жилы. Сбивчиво и неровно подергав кулаком, он медленно обошел Атласа и наступил ногой в сандалии ему на затылок, заставив уткнуться лбом в пол. Его ладонь рванула вверх шелк накидки, обнажая не только ягодицы, но и спину.

— Помолимся вместе, — предложил септон. — Кузнец!  
Удар обжег ребра, и Атлас дернулся.  
— Аааах!  
— Воин! — продолжал септон, нанося удар с каждым словом. — Отец! Неведомый! Матерь!..

Атлас поднял голову, пытаясь найти взглядом шнурок, за который дергали, если клиент начинал делать что-то не то. Тогда у охранявших заведение немников-вышибал звенел медный звонок. Но шнурок оказался срезан.

 

***  
— Он меня бил! — выкрикнул Атлас.  
Спина до сих пор горела, а струящаяся ткань рубашки ранила, словно неструганое дерево в зазубринах.

Шейзар обернулся, держа в руках бутылку дорнийского вина.  
— Да ты что, шлюха? Он тебя бил?.. — хозяин сочувственно поцокал языком. — Пока тебя не выкупил жених, ты — моя собственность. Можешь сбежать, и сдохнешь в канаве, потому что не умеешь ничего, кроме как торговать задницей. Поработай в подворотне за трактиром, и тебя на следующий день притащат ко мне. Или просто прирежут, и ты будешь как уличные девки с раздутыми лицами, которых вылавливают из сточных вод.

— Вы знали, что он будет делать это?.. — прошептал Атлас, вспомнив о шнурке.  
— Конечно, — Шейзар пожал плечами, словно речь шла о чем-то очевидном. — Я хорошо чувствую людей. Обычно таких мы не принимаем, но с тобой — другое дело… Знаешь, я могу тебе помочь. Признай, что северянин не вернется, и забудь его. Скажи вслух: он бросил меня. Скажи: я тупая доверчивая шлюха, с которой он спал бесплатно. И которая потом наскучила. Поверь, тебе самому сразу станет легче.

Атлас не мог предать Роджера. Не мог предать себя. И поэтому затряс головой:  
— Нет. Нет. Он копит деньги. Он вернется за мной.

— Какой ты упрямый, — Шейзар покачал бутылкой вина. — Ты не очень-то приносишь радость теперь... Но твой новый гость хорошо платит. Ты хотел сбежать, и я этого не забыл. Поэтому я облегчу задачу северянину. Который, конечно, придет за тобой... Твоя стоимость скоро снизится.

 

***  
Роджер не пришел в трактир в обещанный день. И на следующий день тоже. И еще через день.  
Зато в бордель снова пришел септон. И у него снова была плетка, но теперь на кожаных хвостах были узлы, чтобы ранить побольнее.

Снаружи дежурил вышибала, которого Шезар приставил, чтобы Атлас не попытался сбежать, пока гость не сделает все, что хочет.  
У Атласа всегда была красивая кожа. Сам же хозяин это говорил.  
Он слушал, как септон перечисляет ипостаси Божества, и перебирал руками по полу, пытаясь отползти.

Это не твое, хотелось закричать, ты не смеешь, не должен это портить. Это принадлежит тому, кого я люблю. Я отмоюсь розовой водой, и все это просто забудется, как дурной сон, потому что мы с ним начнем все сначала. Но если ты сейчас сделаешь это, следы останутся на недели, а то и месяцы.  
Или на всю жизнь.  
Он придет за мной. Он честный и сильный. У него упрямый взгляд исподлобья, и темные брови, и золотистые искорки на щеках. С ним я не изображал стоны и вообще никак не притворялся. Я думал только о нем.

В этот раз септон порвал Атласу спину до крови. Он никогда до него не дотрагивался, говоря, что это мерзость. Удовлетворял себя рукой, хрипя и выкрикивая бессвязные фразы, в которых грязные проклятия мешались со словами молитв. А еще пустил в ход ручку плети.  
— В следующий раз я наложу на тебя знак, — пообещал септон, вытаскивая из него рукоять. — Выжгу звезду Семерых.  
От этого в желудке встал комок, а в груди что-то погасло.

Когда он ушел, Атлас сжался на полу и сказал себе, что Роджер не вернется.  
Зато вернется септон, будет пороть и жечь, и вконец его изуродует.

Он не знал, что ранило больше.

 

***  
Хорошего кинжала не было, но были лезвия для стрижки — изящная вещица, соединенные вместе режущие поверхности с кольцами для пальцев. С их помощью Атлас подстригал волосы — себе и другим. Считалось, что у него хорошо получается. Цитрин, парень с желтыми, как у кошки, глазами, говорил: “У тебя легкая рука”, пока Атлас ровнял его светлые пряди.  
У меня легкая рука, подумал Атлас, сжимая ножницы под прикрытием широкого вышитого рукава. У меня легкая рука.

Септон снял бесформенный шерстяной дублет.  
Атласа затошнило, по телу пробегала дрожь. Ладони стали влажными и холодными.

— Я отрублю тебе кончик носа, — сказал септон, приближаясь. — Ты не будешь таким смазливым и не станешь умножать грех. Но сперва помолимся.  
— Да простят меня Семеро, — сказал Атлас от всей души.  
И вонзил ножницы ему в живот.

Обитые тканью стены хорошо удерживали звуки. В любом случае, хрипами и криками тут было никого не удивить.  
Это казалось странным, но страх ушел, уступив место нездоровому спокойствию, которое звенело, как натянутая струна. Атлас снял забрызганную кровью накидку, вымыл руки в тазу и даже протер виски розовой водой.  
Нужно было бежать.

Он знал, что теперь у заведения будет скверная слава, и это скажется на выручке. Хозяин будет в ярости. Конечно, он отправит Атласа в тюрьму, но перед этим подложит под целую толпу, превратив его промежность в кусок мяса.  
Или спрячет тело септона, он умеет обделывать такие дела... Но с Атласом будет покончено. Шейзар прикажет его связать и засунуть тряпку в рот, и отдаст его в другое место — один из тех подвалов, о которых говорят только шепотом. Там уже нет никаких благовоний, и нет красивых тканей. И шлюхи живут совсем недолго. Потом их хоронят в зашитых мешках.

Теперь Атлас разом понял многое из рассуждений хозяина. Изуверы, которые ходят в такие подвалы, готовы отдать много денег, чтобы им позволили делать все, что может прийти в голову. Там водятся самые зимние из всех цветов. Такие, что уже засохли или гниют. Септон просто хотел мучить кого-то гладкого и красивого — именно за то, что он такой.  
Атлас вспомнил недомолвки хозяина о смерти матери, и холод пробежал по спине. Семечко от цветка… От летнего цветка, который сломался.

Атласную тунику и гребень он положил уже не в сундучок, а в холщовый мешок гостя. Он собрал все свои сбережения. Морщась, обыскал карманы септона и нашел кошель для пожертвований с вышитой семиконечной звездой — там звенели драконы. Надел самую простую одежду, которая у него была, а сверху — дублет и плащ септона.

Атлас вылез в окно, перепрыгнул на низкую крышу пристройки рядом, приземлился на гать, мостившую улочку, и быстро зашагал в сторону торгового района.

 

***  
Обоз отбыл в сторону Хайгардена в тот же день. Атлас увидел поля, засаженные розами редких расцветок и тенистые рощи, услышал пение мужчин, которые катали лордов и леди по озерам на длинных лодках. Его гнали вперед по дороге Роз ни минуту не оставлявшие опасения — у Шейзара были длинные руки. 

Раньше Атлас мало задумывался о таких вещах, а хозяин стремился оградить своих шлюх от всего, что могло их обеспокоить, но теперь вспоминалось многое — о неожиданно пропадавших девушках и мальчиках, о людях с благородным выговором, которые приходили в бордель, укрыв лица капюшонами из дорогой ткани, о письмах, которые приходили Шейзару из самой Королевской Гавани от какого-то Важного Человека. Владельцы борделей знают много секретов и обмениваются ими. А те, кто знает секреты высоких лордов, могут безнаказанно делать многое. Шейзар никого не мучил специально. Он просто поддерживал дух радости и лета — любой ценой.

Атлас скитался, двигаясь все дальше и дальше на восток. Столицы он сторонился, быстро миновав Королевские земли. По пути ему приходилось делать скверные вещи, которые мало походили на то, чем он привык заниматься в постели, укрытой приятными телу простынями. Хотя после септона его уже трудно было напугать. Раны на спине затянулись, но лицо с узкими сухими губами все еще снилось ему по ночам.  
В долине Аррен с деньгами стало совсем туго, потому что накопленные монеты подошли к концу вместе с украденным. Атлас двинулся к побережью — он привык к гавани Староместа, а пронзительные голоса чаек прогоняли дурные сны.

В Чаячьем городе он нашел приют в заведении полной и хмурой женщины смутного происхождения, под началом которой работало несколько юношей — куда менее симпатичных и одаренных, чем те, с кем Атлас делил кров в Староместе. Сюда часто приходили моряки, которые были грубыми, дрались в коридорах и имели привычку скидываться на шлюху, чтобы пользоваться всем сразу.  
Впрочем, долго Атлас там не пробыл. Какой-то забулдыга прирезал собутыльника, и пришли гвардейцы с проверкой от лорда, вассала Арренов. Они брезгливо осмотрели шлюх, и главный задержал взгляд на Атласе, а потом достал какую-то бумагу. 

— Черные волосы волнами, темные глаза, кожа, как у девки… На спине несколько шрамов. По описанию подходит.  
— Да что это значит? — возмутилась хозяйка, которая считала Атласа полезным приобретением.  
— Знай ты грамоту, дура, и до тебя бы дошло, — сказал начальник гвардии и важно пояснил — скорее, обращаясь к своим людям: — Хозяева дорогих борделей переписывают шлюх, которые сделали дурное. Спасибо лорду Бейлишу, он это наладил. Если кто-то совершает убийство, это так просто не сходит с рук. А тот бордель был известный, не здешний клоповник... Давайте, берите этого!

Атласа притащили к зданию, похожему на Двор Сенешаля в Цитадели, только меньше и грязнее. Тут было много жалобщиков и солдат, охранявших закованных в колодки преступников. В чертогах за длинным столом, заваленным бумагами, сидел один из сыновей лорда Графтона, пил вино и заметно тяготился своими обязанностями.  
— Из Староместа?.. Убил и обокрал септона? Вот сквернавец, поднял руку на божьего служителя! Повесить шлюху, — только и сказал молодой лорд. Потом присмотрелся и добавил: — Ладно, пока пусть посидит в застенке. В городе перелетные вороны.

Атлас приготовился к тому, что его изнасилуют конвоиры, но никто из них не был охоч до мужских тел. В застенке он сел на узкую скамью и обхватил руками колено, утыкаясь в него лицом.  
На нем была туника, в которой он впервые встретился с Роджером и которую сумел сохранить в скитаниях.

 

***  
Признав, что Роджер не вернется, Атлас ни на секунду не поверил, что тот обманул.

Может быть, Роджер погиб — случайно и нелепо. Может быть, его призвала к себе семья — в суровые земли, где сейчас неспокойно, и его убили на этой дурацкой северной войне. С ним могло случиться что угодно, а Атлас не знал даже имени его отца, и неизвестно, знал ли это имя сам Роджер.  
Атлас говорил себе одно — Роджер не мог его бросить. Он не вернется потому, что его больше нет. Это единственное, что могло его остановить. Он не мог предать. Когда веришь кому-то так сильно, он просто не может предать.  
Думая об этом, Атлас увидел лицо хозяина — спокойное, ироничное, с кожей терракотового оттенка и безжалостными губами, роняющими слова: “Мой летний цветок”.

Над ним нависала тень петли, и захотелось помолиться.  
Атлас считал, что больше не сможет думать о лицах Бога без содрогания, но в застенке оказалось, что он был не прав. Он никогда не был особенно набожен, а встреча с септоном и вовсе испортила впечатление от Семерых. Но теперь он понял — если Семеро существуют, тот септон имел на них не больше прав, чем любой другой человек. А, вернее, куда меньше.

За Роджера он молился Воину. Его хотелось запомнить храбрым и верным. За себя думал сперва помолиться Деве, потому что та хороша собой, но с девством было не очень, и Атлас решил вознести молитвы Неведомому. Никто не ведает, что с ним будет теперь.  
В соседней клетке веселился своим мыслям дурачок с бессмысленной улыбкой от уха до уха.

Когда слова молитвы кончились, решетка лязгнула, и Атлас увидел подле тюремщика мужчину в черном.  
— Меня зовут Конви, — сказал тот. — Ты знаешь, что такое Ночной Дозор?

Атлас медленно кивнул.

 

***  
Джон спал, сидя за столом и уронив голову на книгу, которую читал на ночь. Его волосы укрывали буквы, и понять, что это за книга, было невозможно.  
Как-то раз он спросил, откуда Атлас знает грамоту. Тот туманно ответил: “Учился”, и Джон кивнул — как Атласу показалось, с уважением.

Атлас взял его темную прядь и завел за ухо.  
Джон поднял голову и проморгался. Он всегда был немного смешной спросонья.  
— Что такое?.. — тон был требовательный и немного строгий.

Беспокоится, не случилось ли чего-то в замке, пока он спал, понял Атлас, и коснулся его щеки костяшками пальцев.  
— Все хорошо. Вот, нагрел кирпичи. Для постели.  
 _Ты не замерзнешь, если тебя будет, кому согреть._

— Пора ложиться, — он потянул Джона за рукав.  
Джон встал, гибко потянулся, подняв руки над головой, и стащил рубаху через голову.  
— Оставь ты эти кирпичи, лучше сам иди сюда, — он мягко завалил Атласа на шкуры, и тот улыбнулся.

Здесь было холодно, по ночам бревна трещали от мороза. Вместо шелка было черное сукно, вместо пряных блюд — жесткое мясо с репой и луком.  
Атлас не грустил, вспомнив, что создан, чтобы приносить радость. Эти слова человека, которого он боялся до сих пор, нравились ему, потому что хорошо выражали суть. Только радость он хотел приносить одному лишь Джону Сноу.

Который его не оставит. С которым не случится ничего плохого.  
Ты научил меня держать оружие, говорил он Джону. И продолжал про себя — теперь в бою я встану рядом с тобой плечом к плечу. И заслоню тебя, если будет нужно. Я успею.

Здесь было холодно, но Атлас до сих пор был летним цветком — пусть и среди снегов.


End file.
